


The True Queen Of Westerberg High-Yandere Various Heathers x Heather Duke! Reader

by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki
Summary: You're so dang tired of her. You wanted it to all work out, for your "bff" to show the sweetheart she truly was inside but no she had no heart. You wanted freedom and you would get it. But your freedom would soon have you more trapped than ever.
Relationships: Betty Finn/Reader, Heather Chandler (Heathers)/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Martha Dunnstock/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara/Reader, Heather Chandler/Jason "J. D." Dean/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Heather Duke, Jason "J. D." Dean/Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Reader, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney/Reader, Kurt Kelly/Reader, Martha Dunnstock/Reader, Ram Sweeney/Reader, Veronica Sawyer/Reader
Kudos: 13





	The True Queen Of Westerberg High-Yandere Various Heathers x Heather Duke! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Ram and Kurt are more consenty, all my stories are modern, this won't be going on the plotline(as do most of my other Heathers stories), and I hope you enjoy.

You tried. You really did. But you couldn't handle it anymore. She was cruel and careless. She didn't even care for you and not even that much for Heather McNamara but you two were her squad that she needed.

You knew you needed her too. You needed a best friend that would care for you, which she did not do. Sadly, you felt like rubbish if you had no friends or were left alone for too long. You were nobody. You even looked up to her with how confident and beautiful she was. 

How she had everyone's attention just by walking in. How she looked like God had out extra time into making her. You looked past all the cruel things she did and thought that she was sweeter inside. She was a bully though. A big fat bully. 

She made fun of Martha Dunnstock, that poor sweet girl, for her weight. You honestly liked Martha but in an attempt to get Heather to like you, you laughed along and made your own jokes. You felt bad but if you could get her to say something, anything at all that was kind to you then you would be okay with it. You would cast sympathetic gazes at Martha when no one was looking and all the other victims of the bullying you did with the Heathers.Your heart would swell with pride when she acknowledged your jokes and laughed and called them good. 

She would make fun of everyone and you would join in, even though you had nothing against most of the student body. You were no acception to this. She made fun of your bulimia which you actually had gained from her. You thought you were ugly and that she would think you were better if you were thinner. You at first were cautious but you carried on doing it more and more. 

It got so out of hand and you needed to get help. You tried your best to get help and stop. Heather Chandler belittling you helped somewhat. McNamara was nice though, she was always sweet to you. She was a great friend and was always there to text you or listen to you ramble or study with you. 

When someone started a rumor that you went through with getting breast implants, she always defended you and sometimes Heather Chandler would too. You had thought about getting implants for Chandler because you were questioning if your chest size was big enough for her to like you. You chickened out and told your mother you didn't want any and that you loved your chest size on the drive there. Heather McNamara had sat down and talked with you about how bulimia was not the way. When she asked why you did it, you lied and said it was because you thought everyone else was prettier than you not that your wanting for Heather to like you drove you to it.

She then told you that she thought you were the prettiest person she had ever seen. That Heather Chandler didn't even compare to you. It made your heart flutter that someone thought you were gorgeous. So you got counseling and you hadn't done it in awhile. Heather McNamara said she was proud of you for that. Veronica Sawyer was proud too.

You weren't exactly friends with her but you appreciated it. She also had become Heather Chandler's favorite despite how she had just recently became her "friend". You knew Veronica was sort of on the list of people who didn't like you but to hear even her say that meant a lot to you. Heather Chandler on the other hand still made fun of you for it. Heather McNamara looked at her with a displeased look whenever she did. 

But today, after all the things you had done for her and all the things she had done to you, you had had enough. You just snapped. "I'd say that I can't believe you'd do your makeup like that today but with your record, I can." Heather Chandler shot at you. That was it. 

That was the final fucking straw. You couldn't take it anymore. You were tired of acting like someone you weren't. You didn't want to have to dress in power suits everyday. You wanted to dress however you wanted each and every day. 

You didn't want to mold yourself into something you hated for some jerk and still never be good enough. You wanted the other students to see you as a friend, not that sidekick bitch that hangs around the big red bitch. You wanted to be able to tell people you liked them or what they wore or even both without poor mistake of a love of your life looking down upon you for it! You wanted to be a sweet little princess that was loved instead of that evil lackey that everyone just thought of as some bitch! You wanted to be free to be yourself!

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ELMO LOOKING FUCKFACE? SHUT THE FUCK UP!" you yelled, whipping your head over to look at her. Silence quickly filled your lunch table and some of the surrounding tables. The three girls and some other students looked straight at you with suprised looks plastered onto their faces. "What did you just say to me?" Heather Chandler seethed at you, her eyes narrowing and her voice getting lower. "I said, shut..the..fuck...up. Do you need me to say it one more time, you fucked-up tomato?" you replied, malice lacing your voice. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" she screeched rising to her feet. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME IS THAT YOU'RE A BITCH WHO PUSHES EVERYONE AROUND BECAUSE APPARENTLY THEY'RE ALL LESSER THAN HER EVEN THOUGH THEY AREN'T AND YOU TURNED ME INTO ONE TOO!" you yelled back, standing up as well. He face was almost as red as her outfit. This felt good. No, not just good, great!

Your adrenaline was pumping and the words you had longed to speak were finally spilling from your lips! "I TREAT YOU WAY BETTER THAN YOU THINK! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN YOUR BEST FRIEND! THEY ARE LESSER THAN YOU AND ME, IT'S PROBABLY A FACT AT THIS POINT!" she yelled. Her words only fueled your anger like gasoline to a fire. "OH, SO NOW I'M UP TO YOUR LEVEL ENOUGH TO BE KNOWN AS BETTER THAN ALL THE SUPPOSED LOSERS! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS HURT ME AND EVERYONE ELSE OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK YOU WERE SWEETER ON THE INSIDE! I ACTED LIKE A BITCH JUST SO YOU WOULD BE MY FRIEND! I DIDN'T MEAN A DAMN WORD I SAID TO ANY OF THEM! YOU'RE A NARCISSISTIC BITCH AND I'M LEAVING! YOU REALLY DON'T CARE THOUGH ON ACCOUNT OF THE FACT YOU HATE ME AND COULD JUST REPLACE ME WITH ANYONE, PROBABLY THAT SWEET GIRL VERONICA! OH, AND BY THE WAY, HEATHER MCNAMARA IS MY BEST FRIEND!" You screamed. Surprisingly the teachers hadn't broken it up yet. 

Probably because they were taking care of something somewhere. Heather stood there in shock with a snarl on her face. "Better Heather, Veronica," you said, turning to them, their eyes still glued onto you, "can you two please keep in touch? I like you guys.". Heather McNamara nodded while Veronica quietly and breathlessly said "Yeah, sure thing". They admired your stance, your grace, and your beauty. 

How you had the just summoned the courage to stand up to Heather, especially in her domain. Veronica had never seen this side to you. But damn did she love it. Your sweetness, your passion, and all of it that she had seen were what she wanted out of you. She questioned what else was hidden under the facade you created for the red bitch. 

Could she become your best friend....or somehow something more? She wasn't sure but she knew you looked the most gorgeous out of the Heathers. Especially in this moment when you looked like a princess over throwing the corrupt queen and defending her kingdom. You looked confident and tough. You simply said "Thanks", grabbed your lunch bag, and turned on your heel to the exit of the cafeteria. 

"COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Heather screamed, snapping out of her trance. "NO!" you yelled back, still storming off. You walked with confidence and had your head held up high. You had a slight sway to your hips. But on the inside you felt like crying, to let out all the emotions you were feeling and had felt because of her.

But you hid it very well. "YOU ARE A NOBODY WITHOUT ME! YOU SIT YOUR DUMB ASS DOWN BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE NOTHING!" Hetaher threatened. You sucked in a deep breath, spun around and screamed "I'D RATHER BE A GOOD NOBODY THAN A JERK SOMEBODY". You stomped out of the cafeteria. The teachers had just now finally showed up and when asked what had happened you said "Nothing really, just someone thought they saw a spider". 

They took your word for it and just strolled back in there about to ask if everyone was alright. The other students would probably lie and say that was what happened because they didn't want anyone to get in trouble. Heather Chandler sat back down at the sight of the teachers and was fuming with rage. Her ears were practically releasing steam. She was already preparing to drag the two other girls to the girl's bathroom and complain to them. 

Heather McNamara was glad you finally got the courage to get out of that toxic relationship you had with Heather Chandler. Maybe she had a chance now to have you notice her. She had been there for you always. Veronica was questioning all the interactions she had had with you before. She thought about all the time you had laughed along to an insult Heather made and responded with your own before Heather told you to shut up.

It was obvious that Heather didn't treat you well. She felt so bad for you. Were you even who she thought you were? The rest of the people who had witnessed the event unfold whispered about what had just happened or continued their conversations. You knew that saying all of this would change your life, you just didn't know how much.


End file.
